Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2
Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2 ist der vierte Kinofilm, der auf die Vorlage des 3. Bandes Flammender Zorn basiert. Regie führte Francis Lawrence. Synopsis Katniss und die Rebellen bereiten sich auf die letzte Konfrontation mit Snow vor, der die Bevölkerung von Panem endgültig von seiner Terror-Herrschaft befreien soll. Handlung Katniss erholt sich langsam, nachdem sie beinahe von Peeta getötet wurde. Dank einem Plan von Beetee und Gale gelingt es den Rebellen, die Waffenvorräte des Kapitols in Distrikt 2 zu zerstören. Katniss sorgt sich um Flüchtliche aus dem Kapitol, die in Distrikt 13 teilweise sehr brutal behandelt werden. Als sie in einer brenzligen Situation intervenieren will, wird sie angeschossen. Während ihrer Genesung rutscht Katniss immer mehr in eine Depression ab. Sie will endlich wieder selbst am Kampf gegen Snow teilnehmen, doch Alma Coin ist überzeugt, dass ihr symbolischer Wert viel zu wichtig ist, um ihr Leben durch tatsächliche Kriegshandlungen zu gefährden. Auf der Hochzeit von Finnick und Annie erzählt Johanna Katniss von einem Hovercraft, das demnächst auf direktem Weg zum Kapitol abheben wird. Katniss sieht ihre Chance gekommen und schließt sich der Spezialeinheit 451 an. Auch Peeta wird von Coin überraschend zu der Gruppe beordert. Boggs warnt Katniss vor Coin, denn er vermutet, dass sie ihre Macht von dem Spotttölpel gefährdet sieht. Als sie im Kapitol angekommen sind, tappen sie in eine Falle. Boggs kommt ums Leben und übergibt vor seinem Tod Katniss das Kommando über das Holo. Als die nächste Falle über sie hereinbricht, kommt Peeta nicht gegen seine Gehirnwäsche und den Drang an, Katniss zu töten, was zum Tod von Mitchell führt. Katniss belügt ihre Einheit, indem sie behauptet, Coin habe ihr aufgetragen, Snow zu töten. Ihr Versteck wird schon bald von gegnerischen Kriegern gefunden. Der Großteil der Gruppe kann rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen, doch die Leeg-Zwillinge fallen einer Bombe der Feinde zum Opfer. Snow verbreitet kurz darauf ein Video, in dem er die Auslöschung der Spezialeinheit verkündet. Coin klinkt sich in die Übertragung ein und ruft die Bevölkerung auf, das Opfer der Rebellen zu ehren. Das Team will sich Snows Anwesen durch die Kanalisation nähern, doch Snow erfährt von ihrem Plan und lässt monströse Reptilienmutationen auf sie los. Jackson, Castor und Homes kommen bei dem Angriff ums Leben. Finnick wird von einer Bestie weggezerrt und Katniss aktiviert den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Holos, um seinem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen. Als der Rest der Gruppe wieder am Tageslicht angekommen ist, nehmen die Friedenswächter die Verfolgung auf und bei ihrer Flucht wird Mesalla durch eine weitere Falle getötet. Die Überlebenden verstecken sich in einem Geschäft. Dieses gehört der ehemaligen Hungerspiele-Stylistin Tigris, die die Rebellen im Keller versteckt. Während sie dort zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zur Ruhe kommen und um die Toten trauern, gibt Katniss zu, dass sie ihr Team belogen hat. Sie kann nicht länger mit den Schuldgefühlen leben, dass wegen ihrer Lüge so viele Menschen gestorben sind. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das den Kämpfern aber längst bewusst. Sie haben sie unterstützt, weil sie ihr vertrauen. Katniss verspricht, jeden einzelnen Gefallenen zu rächen. Nachts unterhalten sich Gale und Peeta über ihre Beziehung zu Katniss. Beide sind überzeugt, ihre Liebe an den anderen verloren zu haben. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass nur Katniss die Entscheidung treffen kann und das Problem nicht zwischen ihnen stellen sollte. Snow gibt bekannt, dass die Rebellen ins Kapitol eingedrungen sind und nimmt Flüchtlinge in seinem Anwesen auf. Katniss und Gale geben sich daher als solche aus, um an den Diktator heranzukommen. Ihre Tarnung fliegt beinahe auf, als die Gruppe plötzlich von Rebellen attackiert wird - der Angriff kostet einige Kapitol-Bewohner das Leben. In diesem Chaos macht sich Katniss auf den Weg zu Snow und sieht, wie die Friedenswächter Kinder einsammeln, die als menschliches Schutzschild für Snow benutzt werden sollen. Sie werden rund um sein Anwesen platziert und kurz darauf wirft ein Hovercraft Bomben in die Menge. Ein Ärzteteam der Rebellen beginnt sofort mit der Notversorgung. Unter ihnen ist auch Prim. Als Katniss zu ihrer Schwester eilt, explodieren weitere Bomben. Prim wird tödlich verletzt und Katniss verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie erwacht erfährt Katniss, dass das Kapitol von den Rebellen erobert und Snow gefangengenommen wurde. Katniss konfrontiert ihn und er behauptet, nicht er sondern Coin sei verantwortlich für die Bombardierung gewesen, um seinen Rückhalt zu schwächen. Sie will ihm nicht glauben und er erinnert sie an ihre Abmachung, einander immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tatsächlich findet Katniss heraus, dass die eingesetzten Bomben denjenigen gleichen, an denen Gale zuvor gearbeitet hat. Coin hat sich mittlerweile zur vorübergehenden Präsidentin von Panem erklärt. Sie spricht mit den verbleibenden Gewinnern über ihre Idee, eine letzte Version der Hungerspiele zu veranstalten, diesmal mit Kindern aus dem Kapitol, um sich für die Vergangenheit zu rächen. Katniss versteht in diesem Moment, dass Snow tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sie lässt sich allerdings nichts anmerken und stimmt für den Vorschlag. Sie wird prompt mit dem Angebot belohnt, Snow höchstpersönlich zu exekutieren. Bei der Hinrichtung, die vor der Bevölkerung von Panem stattfinden soll, schaut Katniss Snow ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Sie spannt ihren Bogen, doch statt den Pfeil auf Snow abzufeuern, schießt sie Coin direkt ins Herz. Snow freut sich darüber, wird aber augenblicklich von einem wütenden Mob getötet. Katniss erträgt die Gewalt nicht mehr und will sich mit ihrer Nachtriegelpille das Leben nehmen, doch Peeta hält sie davon ab. Katniss wird aufgrund von psychischen Problemen von ihrer Tat freigesprochen und Plutarch Havensbee legt ihr ans Herz, in Distrikt 12 zurückzukehren, bis sich die Situation etwas beruhigt hat. In ihrem Zuhause erholen sich Katniss, Peeta und Haymitch langsam von ihren Traumata. Katniss und Peeta kommen sich wieder näher und mit der Zeit entwickelt sich eine tiefe Liebe zwischen ihnen. Die beiden bekommen Kinder und auch wenn Katniss ihre Albträume nie ganz überwinden kann, tröstet sie sich mit all den guten Taten, die sie gesehen hat. Produktion Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 und Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2 wurden innerhalb eines Zeitraums gedreht. Der zweite Teil wird sowohl in 2D als auch in 3D gezeigt. Die Distrikt 2 Szenen wurden bei einem Nachtdreh am ehemaligen Flughafen Tempelhof in Berlin gedreht. Abschlussparty Der Film feierte am 21.06.2014 ein Wrap Dinner in dem Restaurant Grill Royal, sowie anschließend eine private Wrap Party in Rocco & Sanny in der Friedrichstraße. Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Jeffrey Wright, Regisseur Francis Lawrence, Produzentin Nina Jacobson und die Make-Up Artistin Ve Neill haben an der Party teilgenommen. Cast * Jennifer Lawrence als Katniss Everdeen * Josh Hutcherson als Peeta Mellark * Liam Hemsworth als Gale Hawthorne * Woody Harrelson als Haymitch Abernathy * Willow Shields als Primrose Everdeen * Paula Malcomson als Mrs. Everdeen * Elizabeth Banks als Effie Trinket * Philip Seymour Hoffman als Plutarch Heavensbee (Rolle 'verkleinert') * Donald Sutherland als Präsident Snow * Julianne Moore als Präsident Alma Coin * Sam Claflin als Finnick Odair * Stef Dawson als Annie Cresta * Jeffrey Wright als Beetee * Jena Malone als Johanna Mason * Stanley Tucci als Caesar Flickerman * Meta Golding als Enobaria * Natalie Dormer als Cressida * Evan Ross als Messalla * Gwendoline Christie als Lyme * Patina Miller als Paylor * Mahershala Ali als Boggs * Wes Chatham als Castor * Elden Henson als Pollux * Omid Abtahi als Homes * Misty Ormiston als Leeg 1 * Kim Ormiston als Leeg 2 * Robert Knepper als Antonius * Michelle Forbes als Jackson * Eugenie Bondurant als Tigris Videos center|500 px Mockingjay Teil 2 - Trailer 4 Mockingjay Teil 2 - Clip "Einsatzbesprechung" A Message from District 13 – Stand With Us The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 Stand With The Mockingjay DIE TRIBUTE VON PANEM - MOCKINGJAY (TEIL 2) Teaser-Trailer HD Interviews The Hunger Games Mockingjay - Part 2 Fact or Fiction Mockingjay 2 Press Conference Berlin - Part 1 Mockingjay 2 Press Conference Berlin - Part 2 Mockingjay 2 Press Conference Berlin - Part 3 Mockingjay Part 2 Interviews - Lawrence, Hutcherson, Hemsworth, Sutherland, Dormer Trivia *Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2 ist der letzte Film mit Philip Seymour Hoffman. *Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2 ist der einzige Film der Reihe, der in 3D gezeigt wurde. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen en:The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 es:Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo (desambiguación) ru:Сойка-пересмешница